Chapter 44 of Airs and Graces
by CrazyForReading
Summary: This is a continuing chapter of Airs and Graces, the second in the Horsemistress Saga by Toby Bishop. This tells what they do after Ribbon Day, and into the summer.


**Author's Note: **This the first story that I wrote that I am posting. I have never ever shown anyone my writing, so If you read this please be nice. Oh, and this was a school project, that I just handed in.

**Disclaimer: These are not mine. The characters belong to Toby Bishop. Not me.**

Airs and Graces

Chapter Forty-Four

The morning after Ribbon Day Lark woke before dawn. Walking to the stables, she saw someone coming out of the barn. Afraid it was Duke William, coming to take Tup, she hid behind a tree and watched him come closer. As he got closer Lark could tell that it was, instead, Lord Francis. As she went to go to him, she stopped short. He was acting odd, mumbling incoherently and seemed to be spacing out, and he did not see Lark start to come out from behind the tree. She wanted to see what was the matter with him, but she first needed to check on Tup.

Nearing Tup's stall she saw Bramble. Stopping to pet her, Lark spoke quietly "Oh Bramble, what are you going to do when we are away for the summer? How I wish you could come with us." She stopped and said, "Why not, you aren't taking care of any foals, and Tup would be less lonely, and", and loud whinny made her look up and run into the stables. After making sure that Tup was fine, she wondered why he was making so much noise. Looking out the large barn doors, she realized that he could see her when she was talking to Bramble. "Were you jealous of Bramble my little Tup. Do you need all of my attention?" teased Lark. Realizing the time, she went off to breakfast.

Hester and Amelia were sitting next to each other at the table, as they had been doing since they talked, and Lark sat down next to them joining their conservation.

After breakfast, they continued talking all the way to the stables to feed the horses. "So what are you guys doing for the summer?" asked Hester. "I'm going home to see my brothers and help around the farm." Lark said excitedly. Amelia hesitated before answering, "I don't know yet." Lark and Hester looked at each other and said together, "You should stay with me." Amelia laughed so hard that she dropped the buckets that she was holding. Lark said "I know what we can do! Why don't we split up the summer. You can come with me and Tup now, and half way through the summer we can both go and stay with Hester." "Yeah, my mom will be thrilled when you come, she loves to entertain and Goldie would love some other winged horses to keep her company." said Hester. Amelia, who finally stopped laughing, said "If that works for you guys, but I don't want to be a burden especially with my new foal." "Yeah it will be great!" said Lark. Hester added "Let's go get ready. We're leaving tomorrow. Don't forget." T hey spent the rest of the day saying good by to their friends and getting their horses' things ready.

Lark approached Headmistress Star later in the day. "Headmistress Star" called Lark "May I speak with you for a moment? It's about Bramble." As the Headmistress focused on Lark, she noticed how much older the girl looked since she came to the Academy, and wondered if it had anything to do with Phillipa's warning about the Duke and his obsession for her horse. "Yes, Lark. How has she been doing since her injury?" asked Headmistress Star. Lark replied quickly, "Oh, yes, she is recovering well." "So I was hoping that she could accompany Tup during the summer." Headmistress Star looked surprised, and answered, " Of course, she in not needed here for a while, and she could use the change of scenery. I hear the uplands have great healing powers." Lark smiled, and thanked her. She ran to tell Tup that his best dog protector would be following them.

Lark woke to the sound of carriages on the cobblestone drive. "Were are leaving today," she shouted into the now almost barren room. Remembering that she had forgotten to pack, she quickly started throwing her clothes in her suitcase and headed off to see if anything was still out for breakfast. As she went down the deserted hallway, Lord Francis was walking through the dormitory. She went behind the corner and snuck her head around. She saw him walk into Amelia's room. After he closed the door Lark sprinted down to breakfast, and, seeing that it was all put away, she walked to the stables to get Tup ready for the long trip to the Uplands.

As Lark walked into the stables, she noticed an excited chatter. While she walked to Tup's stall, she realized why. All the girls were anxious to see their families, although they were sad to leave their friends and all the horses knew that something was going on. One by one the other girls left with their families until only Lark, Amelia, Hester and Anabel were left. "I'll see you guys soon." said Anabel as she saw her family come up the drive. A few minuets later Lark saw her brothers' cart and Hesters' carriage coming. Lark ran up to her brother, and told him that Amelia was going to be staying with them for the summer, and that they would be leaving half way through the summer to go to Hester's house.

Lark wondered why the ride home was so quiet, but thought it was nice considering the hecticness of the past few days. As the ride progressed, Lark saw Amelia starting to fall asleep. She suddenly realized how tired she was, and before she knew it they were home.

Lark was happy that she was home. While she had missed her brothers, she w as beginning to miss the Academy of the Air. It was like a second home. Lark got down from watching Tup, and she went to spend the rest of her time with her family.

To Lark, the days passed quickly. It seemed that almost overnight it was time to go see Hester. "Wow, I can't believe the summer is half over." exclaimed Lark. "Yeah, it's gone by so quicky, and my little foal has gotten so big." added Amelia, "I hope he get's his name soon." Lark thought about it and thought she had a solution, "Why don't we get the Master breeder when we go to Hester's, it's really close by and he can name him right then and there." Amelia smiled, "That would be really great. Thank you." "Yeah, just let me say good by and we'll leave. I was wondering, did you know that Lord Francis went into your room the morning we left the Academy?" Amelia thought, confused for a moment about what Lark was talking about, but then she remembered, "Oh, yes, he came to me, and was asking about what I know about Horsemistress Winter's disappearance. He wanted to know if she was ok and if I had anything of hers. I think that he misses her." Lark answered quickly, "I wonder why though. They had been apart for years, why now?" "I think, that he is in love with her. I guess being so near her for the past few months made all the difference." Amelia said.

Lark was surprised at how fast the trip to Hester's was. As they arrived, an ear-piercing screech came from the house. They were quickly greeted by Hester and, after getting the horses settled in, they got a tour of the house and their rooms. Lark said goodby to her brother and that she would see him soon. Amelia said, "Thank you for your hospitality, I hope to see you soon." "Thank you, it was our pleasure. I hope you do well this year, with your colt." answered Lark's brother.

"Master Mahogany." was the only thing that the Master breeder said, then left. Only after a few minuets, interrupted only by Amelia's soft cues to her now named colt, did Lark speak, "That was odd, suspicious even. He sounded very weird." "Perhaps he got on Duke William's bad side, you know with the problems with the Counsel." whispered Hester. Both girls shared a knowing look. Although Lark's was more worried than frightened.

Lark was happy that her Tup was enjoying the company of the other horses, and the large paddock. She was watching him run and chase the other horses. Lark couldn't figure out why

William wanted to hurt him, or her. As he ran past again, Lark thought about their future, and what they were facing once they went back to the Academy. "What will happen Tup?" Lark said, as he came near her to graze. "What is Duke William capable of now. What does he want with us?"

**A/N 2: **Yes, I know that Bramble was "assigned" to Amelia's foal but I liked it better this way. And yes, that is his name. You can check it on .


End file.
